Phoenix Blaze
by HoboLover
Summary: Two and a half years have past since Kokoro followed Sasuke on his path for power which led them to joining Orochimaru. Leaving their friends and loved ones behind. Ever since then, nothing has been the same for her. Sequel to Phoenix Flame.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Kokoro and any other characters that aren't in the series**.

_A/N: I'm back ladies and gentleman. I've been on a really long hiatus which to me means that I kind of lost my place in writing my stories. But now I'm back and this is my version and I am not following the story plot. It kind of confused and made me lost. lol._

* * *

Kokoro's P.O.V.

* * *

_Death. That's the path I chose to go down two and a half years ago, all because I was scared and I didn't want to lose him. His name is Sasuke, and like him, we have the same burden. That damn cursed mark on our necks. I've had mine since I was little and I managed to suppress it until that damn snake came and gave one to Sasuke, which ironically, caused me to unleash my mark. That damn snake also somehow convinced Sasuke to join him and I couldn't let him ho alone... So I followed him, which disappointed my friends. But the weird thing I've started to realize is that... I can now use high level jutsu's without fainting. This only started to happen when I joined._

"Kokoro, what are you doing?" A deep voice called out to me, which caused me to look up. It was him. Sasuke. Even after two years he kept the same hair style. But his fashion had changed. Instead of wearing that same blue shirt with his family's insignia on the back, he was now wearing a white kimono that revealed his chest. His choice of weapon was now a sword that he got as a prize for killing one of the most wanted and powerful ninja that was after Orochimaru. I would have let that ninja kill the snake, but Sasuke told me that he had plans for him and couldn't let anyone kill him, except for his own hands when Sasuke got what he wanted from that snake. My appearance had changed as well. But only lightly. My hair was now longer, down to my shoulder blades and I hid my left eye behind strands of my hair. My small strips of red dye had multiplied and was longer on my right side. I had my own personal weapons, which one of them was a giant shuriken.

"Nothing... Just thinking, that's all." I replied. That was always my reply to Sasuke, because I was always just thinking. There was nothing else I could truly say. Not knowing if someone else was listening. I could never tell him what was on my mind.

"You're bleeding... Did you cut yourself again?" Sasuke mentioned, noticing blood rolling down my arm. He walked to me and lightly took hold of my arm, examining it to see the cut mark.

"...Yes... I can't take it anymore Sasuke..." I replied, staring down at the floor and not daring to look at him. I only cut myself when I get backed up against a wall be either Kabuto or Orochimaru, or sometimes by both.

"I know Kokoro... But don't worry. It's almost time that his usefulness is over." He stated, taking a bandage out of his pocket. Ever since I started to cut, he would always be prepared when he comes to my room, just in case.

"...But when? I need to know Sasuke..." I replied, looking at him and slightly winced when he started to wrap the bandage around my arm and added slight pressure to it.

"Soon. Don't worry, you'll know when it happens." He commented, finishing bandaging my arm. He stared back at me and put a smile on his lips that meant that everything would be ok. "But for now... We have a job to do." He added in.

"What do we have to to?" I asked, rubbing my now bandaged arm. I started to think of what it could be. Another ninja out to get Orochimaru? Finding someone to experiment on? A death mission that one of us, probably and most likely me, won't come back from? Thoughts just came flooding into my mind.

"It's time we go and pay out hometown a little visit." Sasuke mentioned with a smirk, which sent shivers down my back at the sight.

"Sounds like fun." I replied back. A smirk of my own formed on my lips at seeing everyone and showing off what I couldn't have achieved if I had stayed there.

"Then, let's go." Sasuke stated, disappearing in a flash. I quickly nodded before following after him.

* * *

Wow... I hoped you all liked it. I'm still looking for a few new people to introduce in the story. I still have one ninja that was going to appear in my first story... but I decided not to and to make him appear in this one. But yeah, if anyone wants to have their own character in my story, just read my first Naturo story. It has like, the basic outline that I'll need for them!

But I hoped you all enjoyed it!


End file.
